


Garasu no Shounen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Confusion, Depression, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Di algo, ¡joder! ¿Posible qué nunca tengas éxito de decime nada cara a cara? De verdad, ¿eres tan cobarde de no tener éxito de decirme que me odias y que piensas que fui yo a quitarte a Kota?”





	Garasu no Shounen

**Garasu no shounen **

**(Chico de vidrio)**

Kei de verdad quería hacer algo.

Siempre se oía decir que no tenía éxito de pensar en otros, se oía decir de ser una persona fría, que nunca reflexionaba en las consecuencias que sus acciones podían tener.

Y se había cansado de ser visto como lo frio y egoísta, kami si se había cansado.

Al final había parecido como si todas las peleas y las incomprensiones del último año fueran sólo su culpa, cuando en realidad no lo eran.

Porque Yuya había decidido de pasar por alto, Kota se había lavado las manos, y también Yuri parecía no dignificarlo más, al menos no después de la rabia que había mostrado durante los últimos meses.

Y se habían quedado Hikaru y él, y Kei sufría y se callaba frente a sus continuas pullas, a sus comentos casuales, a todas las veces cuando Kei se había visto atacado y no había contestado por no crear problemas, porque sabía que al final siempre iba a ser él lo que se equivocaba.

Por eso estaba tocando el timbre de casa de Hikaru desde hace casi cinco minutos ya.

Porque ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir esa situación, porque había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas.

Desde hace demasiados años seguían adelante con frases no dichas, palabras dichas a la espalda, incomprensiones y envidias, y rabia, y Kei no quería que todos esos años les golpearan ahora, de una vez, dando descarga a todo lo que hasta ahora se habían ocultado.

En algún momento Hikaru pareció ceder a su tintineo impertérrito, y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó, ni siquiera saludándolo.

Inoo levantó una ceja.

“Hola a ti también, Hikka. Encantado de verte.” murmuró, sin preocuparse de la manera como estaba en pie en el umbral y entrando lo mismo.

Se fue a sentar en el salón, cruzando las piernas y sonriéndole, mientras el menor lo miraba con aire amargado.

“Te pregunté qué quieres, Kei.”

El mayor se encogió de hombros, haciendo un sonido casi divertido.

“Quiero que pares, Hikaru. Quiero qué pares de hablar de mí o de Kota, quiero qué pares con tus comentos injustificados, y qué te hagas una vida.” recuperó el aliento, despacio. “Eres patético, Hikaru.” concluyó, poniéndose en pie e yendo frente al menor.

Hikaru desvió la mirada, dejando que fuera a través de él como si en realidad no lo viera.

Lo veía, Kei.

Veía su aire deprimido, veía como adelgazaba a ojos vista, veía las ojeras hacerse más y más profundas en su cara.

Pero no le importaba, no más.

Había acabado el tiempo de sentirse culpable por las decisiones de Hikaru, y cielo sabía si él lo había hecho, en pasado.

Lo había hecho cuando se lo había pedido Kota, lo había hecho de su iniciativa, porque nunca le había parecido necesario retorcer el cuchillo.

Pero, al final, ¿Qué había ganado?

Había ganado vistazos, y la etiqueta de alguien a quien le había dado igual de un amigo, y había siempre obtenido lo que quería.

Porque nadie recordaba qué Yabu sólo se había enamorado de él, como él se había enamorado de Yabu, porque nunca recordaban que Kei no había sacado nada a nadie, porque Hikaru era lo que sufría, y pues toda la compresión estaba por él.

Y Kei estaba harto de tratar de comprenderlo.

“¿Viniste sólo a decirme esto, Kei?” murmuró el menor, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior y levantando una ceja, como si lo que Inoo acababa de decirle no se refiriera a él.

“Vine a decirte qué me das lástima, Hikaru.” siseó Kei, tratando de contener la irritación. “Vine a decirte qué no es mi culpa si no tienes éxito de seguir adelante, de hacerte una vida y ser feliz. Y... de verdad, no entiendo como puedas ser tan infantil de culparme a mí porque Kota no está enamorado de ti, nunca lo fue y nunca va a serlo.” concluyó, tratando de meter en sus últimas palabras toda la maldad que podía.

No podía sostenerlo, ni quería hacerlo.

Pero estaba necesario para salir de ese infierno que había sido el último año, para salir de ese círculo de comentos malvados, ni muy velados.

Para dejar de tener que ver ese aire deprimido en la cara de Hikaru, consciente del hecho el, en los ojos del menor, él era la sola causa.

Yaotome seguía mirándolo como si no lo viera.

Parecía pensativo, y Kei se preguntaba que tuviera todavía de pensar.

Ambos sabían que tenía razón, y Kei podría haber comprendido su rabia si hubieran sido al principio, si hubiera buscado un chivo expiatorio por su dolor durante los primeros meses después de haber descubierto que Yabu y él estaban juntos.

Seguramente no después de cuatro años.

Seguramente no después de haber fingido tan bien de ser su amigo, no después de haberle siempre ofrecido un hombro para llorar, no después de haber fingido de estar bien en esa situación.

“¿No tienes nada de decir, Hikka?” preguntó luego, como si quisiera que el menor se enfadara, como si quisiera que finalmente lo insultara en campo abierto, sin esconderse detrás de chistes y entrevistas.

Pero Hikaru seguía callándose, y él se ponía aún más nervioso.

Le fue cerca de vuelta, tomándole los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

“Di algo, ¡joder! ¿Posible qué nunca tengas éxito de decime nada cara a cara? De verdad, ¿eres tan cobarde de no tener éxito de decirme que me odias y que piensas que fui yo a quitarte a Kota?” le dijo, en voz más y más alta, y más alterada.

Y fue entonces que Yaotome reaccionó, pero no como esperaba.

Fue una fracción de segundo, y Kei no pudo hacer nada para pararlo.

Se escapó de su agarre, luego lo empujó contra la pared, las manos firmes en su pecho para que no pudiera moverse.

Luego se inclinó hacia él, y lo besó.

Lo besó, y Kei se sintió apretar las caderas, sintió el aliento de Hikaru mezclarse al propio, el sabor de sus labios que...

Lo alejó bruscamente, haciéndolo retroceder de unos pasos y quedándose mirándolos, sin aliento.

El menor no lo miraba en los ojos.

Miraba el suelo, respirando pesantemente.

“Qué... ¿Qué significa, Hikaru?” preguntó, bajo, como si toda la rabia hubiera improvisamente desaparecido.

“Siempre pensaste que el problema fuera Yabu. Siempre lo pensasteis todos.” murmuró en respuesta luego suspiró y se decidió finalmente a levantare la mirada. “Nunca lo fue. No me ha importado cuando os juntasteis, no me ha importado hasta que... hasta que no me di cuenta...” se interrumpió, y no pareció tener intención de seguir en esa dirección. “Pero soy patético, ¿no? Es exactamente como dijiste tú, de hecho tal vez soy aún peor. Porque no puedo hacer nada más que pegarlo contigo, no puedo decirte en la cara lo que querría y...” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “Y estoy aquí deprimiéndome, sin comer y perdiendo sueño por esto, más que hacerme una vida, como dices tú. De verdad soy patético, me doy cuenta solo, gracias.”

Indicó la puerta con un gesto elocuente, mientras Kei seguía tratando de razonar rápidamente.

Le estaba pidiendo de irse, le había dado la respuesta que quería, pero seguro que no era la que se había esperado.

“Hikaru, yo...” murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero el menor no dejó que continuara.

“No digas nada, por favor. Sé que no me debes nada, pero... no me dejes ser aún más patético que así.”

Y Kei entendió que no iba a ganar nada, y así como había llegado se fue.

Se sentía vacío.

Desprovisto de las seguridades que tenía cuando había entrado en ese piso, desprovisto de la rabia que le había dado la fuerza de enfrentarlo cara a cara, desprovisto de la exasperación que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Y, sobre todo, sentía de vuelta el peso de la responsabilidad.

No había sido Hikaru a elegir quien querer, que fuera a Kota o a él.

Había elegido de empecinarse en ese amor, había elegido de no dejarlo ir, había elegido de seguir sufriendo sin tener éxito de hacer nada para sentirse mejor, o encontrar a alguien que de verdad pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

Kei, efectivamente, quería no haberlo sabido.

Le habría gustado volver a casa fuerte con su razón, sin el persistente pensamiento de no haber entendido nada durante los años, de haber malinterpretado las señales del menor, así como todos los habían malinterpretados.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por él, no a ese punto.

No se sentía bien, para nada.

El peso de la depresión de Hikaru, esa mirada harta, ese cuerpo demasiado delgado y esas ojeras demasiado profundas...

No era su culpa, seguía diciéndose.

Pero no tenía realmente éxito de convencerse de eso. 


End file.
